All That's Left
by stay.perfectly.still
Summary: People cannot gain something without sacrificing something. You must present something of equal value to gain something. That is the principle of equivalent trade in alchemy. If that's the case, what was she willing to give in order to become great? EdxOC
1. The Exam

New series! Full Metal Alchemist -- one of my favorite animes. I've written up a few more chapters, but I'm still unsure on whether or not I've portrayed Ed's character correctly. So I probably won't be releasing those chapters until I'm absolutely sure they're perfect. Please do review, I know this chapter's really short--but it's an introductory kind of thing. The later ones will be much more lengthier. Oh, and I might want to add this - the OC is not going to be buddy-buddy with Ed in the upcoming chapters, for I think it would be unrealistic.

With that said, enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously am not brilliant enough to make Full Metal Alchemist. How very disappointing.

**EDIT:** Name change, to Avery Estbury because Sayuri was only a temporary until I found a better one.

**CHAPTER ONE - THE EXAM**

"My dear Avery. Have you heard the rumors?" Hughes, with a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand, inquired conversationally. "The boy genius? Full Metal Alchemist?" I merely yawned, my brain slowly processing what he was saying.

"There's always rumors about alchemist geniuses. There's hardly ever one that's not a fraud." My response was plain, and uncaring as I continued to walk at a steady place. I could feel my eyes become droopy, on the brink of sleep. Still, I was able to identify Hughes's glimpse of a smirk from the corner of my eye.

"But you see, _dearest._" A repulsed expression crossed my face briefly. "This kid is not just _'some fraud'_ like all the rest you claim to be. He's quite impressive. In fact, the General liked him _so much_, that he's letting the kid take the State Alchemist Qualification exam."

At this, my eyes snapped open. I nearly tripped over my own two feet.

"What?!" My voice became on edge, "What's this kid's name?"

Hughes took a long sip of his coffee, obviously enjoying my newly found interest. "Edward Elric. I believe you're the same age as him."

We both came to a stop in front of a wooden door. I scoffed, my hand lingering on the doorknob.

"If I hadn't known better, I would've thought this Elric kid was competition!" I twisted the knob, revealing a dark haired man in uniform, sitting behind his desk. "Sir, reporting to duty, sir!" Hughes merely took another sip of his coffee, draining the rest of it in one gulp. I grew annoyed by the amused smirk on his lips.

"About time you two got here." Roy Mustang rested his head on one hand, lazily staring at us. "I've got a little treat for you two today." With a gloved hand, he gestured towards the large stacks of paper and folders next to him. "State Alchemist Qualification exams. I expect them to be done by four o'clock. I'm not feeling the greatest today, so if it's late I'll make you two do it again." He was mainly staring at me. "Enjoy."

Indeed, I was staring at the most unpleasant person I had ever to meet.

"Why, thank you sir." The sarcasm in my voice was evident, "Truly sir. In my one years experience of becoming a State Alchemist, I have yet to feel this important." Reaching forward, I grudgingly grasped the folders into my arms. I could no longer see Roy's facial expression; but I was one hundred percent sure it was one of mixed amusement of how I was struggling to desperately see over the towers of paperwork.

"And just for that, Hughes will only assist you in one-third of the paperwork." A scowl crossed my face. "Goodbye, Estbury." Hughes quickly ushered me outside, barely in time before a long list of profanities started to escape my mouth.

--

"Hmm, this years applicants seem promising." Hughes commented, as he leaned back on his chair. There was no longer a coffee mug in his hand, but a large donut. I gave him a steely stare, before returning to scribble down various notes, and mark the questions.

"At least try to help me correct some of these tests." I snarled, before cramming several pages into it's rightful folder. Hughes merely shrugged.

"I'm quite comfortable where I am. In fact, I think I'll drop my dear Gracia a call, just to check on how the my baby girl is doing. My Elicia is adorable!" If possible, I became even more aggravated. My hands snatched yet another test, nearly crumpling the whole thing. Furious, I started to grade it, until something at the top right corner caught my attention. My hazel eyes immediately focused on the messy scribble.

_Edward Elric._

Almost immediately, I became less uninterested as I analyzed his detailed answers. In a way, I was hoping he would fail miserably. But his answers were long, and perfect. There was no flaw, so far at least. I chewed on my lip thoughtfully, before turning through several pages.

Correct.

Correct.

Correct.

I flipped to the next page, where there were various questions that he had left blank. I raised an eyebrow curiously.

_He didn't even finish the last question. It's the most important one._

"Hey honey! How's the my precious Elicia?--"

_Some alchemist genius he is; he nearly failed the written test. There's nothing to worry about._ No, no, I knew this 'alchemist genius' had more to him than that. With a sigh, I grudgingly stamped a 'PASSED' on it, before moving on to the next test. I blinked.

_Alphonse Elric._

He has a brother as well? How interesting.

What could two young brothers want with the military?


	2. Hardly Enough

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know, I know. I haven't updated this since April 4th. It's been on hiatus for about 7 months. Then this thing just comes flying out of nowhere..

_Does this mean that the story is off hiatus & going to be updated?  
_Well..As of now, it's off hiatus. I wouldn't get your hopes up though. I pretty much focus on character development, what actions they do (If you hadn't noticed before, my characters aren't saints. They're pretty uptight & people you would hate to meet. I'd like to think of them as being realistic, but that would be pushing it.)

Anyways, enjoy & please review.

PS. There's a few subtle hints of things that will be explained in detail later. Oh, and before I forget, the OC's name has been changed. It is now **Avery Estbury**.

* * *

I grudgingly twisted the metallic doorknob, clearly not happy on being called in on a Saturday. Of course, most State Alchemists would automatically assume that this was an absolute state of emergency; or at the very least, an extremely important request that could not wait. But I knew better. It was just the Colonel - being a real pain in the ass.

Dramatically, I swung the door open, satisfied to hear a distinct collision between the knob and the wall.

Roy Mustang looked up; as usual he was sitting at his desk, dressed in his normal attire - a blue military uniform, paired with white gloves painted with his beloved fire transmutation circles. For the most part, it was _everyone's_ standard uniform, with the exception of me. I quote, the 'the midget.'

With the dreadful memory clear as daylight in my head, I sighed, before inquiring in a rather bitter, and pessimistic voice, "I did all your exams last week. What do you want, now?" The Colonel folded his hands neatly in front of him, the usual taunting smirk making it's way up to his lips. In front of them, was a creamy vanilla colored folder; completely brand new with it's unbent edges. My eyes lingered on it curiously.

"You do know, Estbury, that I fully appreciate your work." He didn't even comment on my loud intrusion of privacy. I frowned. Was he being sarcastic? "I called you here today, as an attempt to.._motivate_you. Especially with your attitude problem." He pushed the white folder towards me, ignoring my questioning stares. What the hell did he mean by 'motivate' me? I didn't need any damn motivation to learn alchemy. And how motivated can one be doing paperwork? He should have been happy that I wasn't trying to commit suicide from it yet.

Nevertheless, I attentively reached out for the folder - gripping it's smooth surface, before adjusting it to my eye level. "I'm sure you're fully aware of your age. You're the youngest State Alchemist." He continued, sitting up straighter. This was normally a gesture used to insult my height. "But only by a month and two days."

Immediately, my hazel eyes hastily scanned the contents in the folder.

_Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist. __**Congratulations.**_Was all that registered in my mind.

It had sent an eerie shiver trickling down my spine, along with a flicker of rage throughout my body. But like the aspiring soldier I was so desperate to become; I kept a straight face, a steady breath, and forced myself to meet the Colonel's eyes. They were charcoal - black. Yet I hated the way they were; apathetic, confident, and completely in control. As if he was holding a secret, amiably. Something that was related to me; something I had every right to know.

I hated how he knew something, and I didn't.

"What are you getting at, Mustang?" I retorted sharply. It was hard not to get defensive. Especially when one was confused, and feeling offended for no absolute reason. What the hell was he trying to do, anyway? Reprimand me? Or simply humor his oh-so-mighty authority by insulting me?

I grew frustrated trying to understand what he was hinting.

"_**Edward Elric.**_" Roy's voice was agonizingly slow, as if done on purpose for emphasize. "I'm sure you've heard a bit about him from Hughes. The boy's passed the final exam. With flying colors, I must add, **and**with the highest score any State Alchemist has ever gotten." I remained puzzled, yet mystified at the same time. Why was he telling me this? This Edward Elric had no relation towards me. Roy must've noticed my dubious stare. "This _means _Estbury, that he's _earned _(I inwardly cringed) a better mark than you. I merely wanted to remind you of your place as a State Alchemist." Scoff. "The public are starting to think we're getting soft; letting in two underaged teenagers into the military."

I briefly contemplated his riddles. After seconds, everything made a lot more sense. I really wished it hadn't though.

_Deep breath_, I told myself.

Now I knew exactly what Roy was implying. In fact, he couldn't have said it any clearer. I felt a stinging emotion in my chest; a stinging, hurtful, yet hate-filled feeling. Betrayal, perhaps? I couldn't be sure; the queer emotion had passed as quick as it had come. Instead, the void was replaced with a burning rage, so much that was suffocating. If the sensation was any stronger, I was sure I would've had difficulty breathing.

But nevertheless, I kept my composure; one with an apathetic expression, a relaxed - but not _too_ relaxed body, and paired off with two analytical, yet accusing eyes. Roy Mustang awaited my reaction. I couldn't help but quickly note that he was no longer smirking. He was just as dead serious as I was.

Translation: one screw up and you're _gone _- out of the military for good. I closed my eyes, feeling the uncomfortable atmosphere. It was the true, harsh meaning behind softly sugar-coated words. They sent me into a fiery frenzy of jealousy. It gnawed ferociously at my sides, the tips of my fingers, with the rapidly growing need to lash out as someone - anyone.

Why did it always have to be like this? It wasn't _**fair!**_I had done everything in my power to actually get into the military, thinking it was one step closer to my ambition; my goal. Yet it was hardly enough to please the Colonel, even despite all my efforts to please him by doing his dirty work, even his goddamned laundry.

_It was __**still **__hardly enough._

The shameful memory of my desperate attempt to be a State Alchemist rushed through my mind. It was a reminder of my pitiful - **no**, _desperate_ and child-like state that I hated the most.

_**"It's all I'm asking, sir!" The dark haired girl pleaded with a desperate tone of voice. Her familiar hazel eyes focused on nothing but the Fire alchemist. "One chance, that's all! Please, please, **__**please**__**allow me take the exam. I can promise you that I won't let you down." The man before her looked unconvinced; his features molded into a cool facade, remaining indifferent and unimpressed like the first time she had snuck in. **_

_**"You don't know that." He retorted shortly. "And besides your family background, what makes you think you'll be an asset to the military? You're underaged, you don't know how to fire a gun properly, you hardly have any combat fkills.. You seem completely useless to us." **_

_**The man made sure to put her on the spot. But the girl remained bold, her stare unwavering as she stepped forward, entwining her hands with the man's. The gesture left him perplexed.**_

_**But he remained still as she had wanted, gazing intently down at her, while waiting for an explanation.**_

_**The girl's response was simple. **_

_**"I know alchemy." She murmured, her voice hardly audible. "Watch."**_

_**He waited. She adverted her attention to the palm of her hand; concentrating hard. His posture stiffened upon the emotions playing across her face; uncertainty, anguish, confusion, hate. However, upon the slightly visible glow from her fingertips, he paid attention to her hands instead of her bipolar emotions. Soon he realized that his hand was completely frozen - no, numb. Dumbfounded, he merely stood there.**_

_**Eventually, the girl released her hand from his, the tension in her face disappearing, before gazing expectantly up at him. **_

_**He sighed lowly. It was obvious; the kid had some sort of potential. But hardly the maturity to handle what being in the military meant. She wasn't going to make the cut.**_

_**The girl fseen the doubt in his eyes. **_

_**"See?" She pressed, emphasizing the word. "I can do alchemy without a transmutation circle. I've discovered how through this theory..my parents had. But it's something, isn't it?"**_

_**He was even more doubtful.**_

_**"Alright. Let's disregard the fact that you might not be completely useless in the area of alchemy." He stated cooly. "You're still, in fact, a child. Young and immature - with no idea what happens in the real world. What could you possibly want with the military?" There was a slight flicker of anger in the child's eyes.**_

_**"I.." She was hesitant to reply. He wondered why.**_

_**"Well?" The slight falter grew determined once again. The color of her eyes burned with intensity.**_

_**"My parents, my older brother. They were in the military. I want to be in it too."**_

He knew, as well as I did. We both knew that I had _barely_ made it as a State Alchemist. I had _barely _passed the final exam, I had _barely_passed the inspection one, and that I would hardly be considered as 'talented' - only lucky. Whether it had been sympathy, or guilt of some sort in Mustang's eyes, I had somehow convinced him to let me through. But even after that, I had been doing useless military jobs, paperwork, my ass literally being worked off on alchemic studies, while constantly frying my brain to make sense of developing theories. And then, in the midst of all that, I would, if I had the time, attempt to brush up on my combat skills. To try and actually know how to fire a gun, never mind hit a target with it. Yet here comes this asshole who's most likely been praised and pampered as an alchemic genius throughout his _brilliant _existence - and he passes with flying colors. Hell, he even makes it look easy, soaking in his reputation with pride, it revolted me just thinking about it.

The next thing I knew, all the years of hard work, training, and ass-kissing has gone down the drain because something better has come along.

Already, I hated this Elric kid. I hadn't even met him yet.

"Understood, Colonel." My voice was an effortless monotone - the rage not expressed through my words. I almost sounded as if I was bored. "Now are you planning to give me an assignment anytime soon?"

A real one, for once? Something where I can actually use my alchemy, instead of flashing my pocket watch and do useless errands like investigating tax payers?

Roy's scowl faltered - his impressive speech must have been ruined upon my dismissive attitude. Dully, he reached in his desk, grabbing a random, rather thick vanilla colored folder, and threw it towards me - nearly poking my eyes out in the process. His disapproving eyes were telling me that I was treading on dangerous waters.

"Now, Estbury -- get the hell out of my office, before I fire your ass." Roy paused momentarily, allowing a twisted expression to cross his face, "Literally."

I blinked, registering his words.

_Damn that pyro._

I was out of that stupid office in seconds.

**Several Hours later.**

"Hughes, tell me, what kind of psycho goes around killing women for no apparent reason?" I inquired in a bored, yet slightly amused voice, as I reread the document for what seemed to be like the hundredth time. It was finally my first real case; one that the military desperately needed help with. I couldn't be happier to have Roy throw a folder at me. And though I was still peeved, and stressed out at him for his previous words - I was excited. If I completed this case successfully, then I could possibly gain my potential in his eyes and acquire more confidential ones..

"Oh, well, hmm. Maybe because he's a psycho?" Hughes replied sarcastically. I didn't pay any attention.

"The bodies are all chopped up. To an extend where identifying the victim is extremely difficult." I murmured instead. "I think it's safe to assume that this serial killer 'guy' has a grudge against women because he couldn't get laid." He rolled his eyes, before directing his attention to his clipboard. I watched him as he scribbled down some notes.

"Yes, that is a possibility."

I ignored his bored tone by letting out a long sigh, twirling around in my chair as an attempt to make me stay awake.

"This is pathetic." I stated bluntly. "I can't believe the military hasn't caught him yet. He's not an alchemist, he's not very clever - he's just a complete and utter amateur." Pause. "The only thing stopping him from getting caught is that his victims are chopped up in rice sized pieces. That basically kills all important evidence."

"I wouldn't call him an amateur if he's gone this far."

Momentarily, I stopped spinning around. Hughes merely continued to scribble on his notepad.

"No ulterior motives, no witnesses, nothing. Just bodies that aren't helpful." _Victims are all women, who seem relatively random._ "I would prefer it if he had the decency to kill in a pattern. At least he wouldn't be completely insane." I flipped the page, gazing indifferently at the bloody pictures. "For weapons, I suppose he uses something that can exert a lot of force. An axe, possibly, or a very heavy knife. Something that's heavy, but short enough to be able to move at a relatively high speed. A butcher knife seems more suitable than an axe; seeing that an axe is more long..like a baseball bat."

My eyes lit up suddenly. Was that progress, I was making? After all these hours?

"So what do you think, Hughes?" I finally asked, watching him as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Eventually, he lifted his head up; staring at me through his glasses, with a very aggravated expression.

"I think you should take a break." He responded curtly, clearly very annoyed at my continuous ranting. Then, he swiftly got up with his clipboard, and proceeded to put as much distance as he could between us, by slamming the door on his way out.

My lips turned into a frown, slightly offended. It was what I would consider to be an extremely rude gesture; he didn't even say, 'goodbye.'

But I recovered quickly - continuing from where I left off with ease.

"A butcher knife seems like a terrible weapon to use." I mumbled, "It would need to be sharpened constantly. I doubt he would have time to do that - especially with the amount of bodies he's killed in such a short time. Plus, the pieces are always cleanly sliced.." I spun around my chair again. "But then again, he does seem terribly stupid. I suppose it's a formidable possibility. Hmm.

"Now if I were a man, whom had no life besides maliciously slicing flesh, with an extreme hatred of women - where would I go to sharpen my extremely lethal weapon?"

_Well. Perhaps I just use a newly sharpened knife every time I killed someone?_

"Ugh, no. That wouldn't be as fun; I'd want my knife to be symbolic. Especially if I killed my girlfriend, possibly wife, or family with it already. Why not kill the rest of those women with it? I'd be earning myself complete bragging rights - if I get caught, that is. Then I can truthfully announce that it was the weapon I had used to chop them all into square little pieces." Pause. "But why did I kill my family/wife/girlfriend? Hmm, well I supposed I went a little ballistic when they wanted to break up with me. After that interesting event, I decided to hate all women; claiming that they were all horrid, evil creatures who needed to die. But this is leading us back again - where would I go to sharpen my knife..?"

"--Ahem, Avery Estbury?" Riza Hawkeye cleared her throat. I blinked, a tad surprise at her arrival. Was I really that deep in thought?

Turning to face her, I immediately stopped spinning in my chair. She stood only a meter away from Hughes's desk, yet close enough to the door to have a hand on the knob, looking clad in her standard navy blue uniform.

"Yes, ma'am?" I inquired politely, managing to keep a blank face. Riza's, however, remained disturbed as ever.

It was then I remembered that Hughes and Roy were the only ones who knew of my..odd tendencies.

"The Colonel sent for you; there's been another murder that could possibly be linked to the serial killer case." Riza finally announced, using a careful tone while examining me with a critical eye. She was most likely wondering if I had finally went over the edge. I pretended to pay no attention.

Instead, I smiled pleasantly back at her. "Thank you. I will be there shortly."

--

It was pouring outside. The rain pummeled against the ground in a violent fit of rage, while I sat next to Roy Mustang, my dark hair falling in disarray around my face in an irritating way. I paid no attention to it however, more intent on watching the crime scene before me start to disappear into a pool of water. Had it been another circumstance; I would've been comforted by the rain drops.

In front of me, Riza Hawkeye sat, with an unreadable expression upon her face. "If there were ever a thing known as an act of the devil, this case must be it." She murmured softly, her unusual eyes focused outside the confines of the car.

"Devil, eh?" It was one of those few times where Roy was completely serious. "We, State Alchemists are the Military's human weapons. If there is a need we will be called to duty. And if there is an order, we must soil our hands." He paused, "What Tucker did, and the position we're in right now are similiar if we look at both affected human life."

"That is adult reasoning.." Riza responded quietly, "But they're still.."

I steadily opened the car door, stepping out, and into the crime scene. Upon the sight, my heart skipped a beat.

The blood was mercilessly splattered onto the brick wall. No regrets, no hesitation..

It was no worse than the things I had seen before. But to actually be able to see the blood, and the remainders of the corpse instead of the cleanly developed photos, was an entirely different situation - experience.

All I knew was that it was clearly not the case I was investigating it.

_Deep breaths. You're a State Alchemist, you've finally been able to have cases that involve actual killings, and not just paperwork. Concentrate - you can't be squeamish._

But it was hard to ignore the pitiable, gruesome sight. Shivering, I turned away to compose myself. My hair was completely wet, my body heat reduced to a freezing temperature in seconds, while my jacket started to feel like a second skin. However, I completely ignored these issues, closing my eyes to try and reduce the nausea I was feeling. I tried to sooth myself by listening to the angry collisions of cement against water.

Instead, I heard something entirely different; the distinct sound of heart-wrenching heaves.

_Was someone crying?_

Curious, I opened my eyes.

It was only then I realized a large person dressed in a large suit of armor, along with a blond boy next to him, whom was slamming his fists against the brick wall. The _bloody_ brick wall - it was starting to stain his white gloves. But he continued the action repetitively, his face hidden from view. I didn't need to see his expression to know how he was feeling though - his body language was enough. From the way it shook uncontrollably, to the anguished emotion through his movements.

I couldn't help but feel a brief moment of empathy, remembering what that feeling was like, to lose someone significant to you. It was something that could mess you up, so badly, you would--_could_, never feel the same.

My hazel eyes remained completely focused on the boy. I imagined being in his position.

"Nii-san.." I heard someone say. "Nii-san, the Lieutenant Colonel.."

I hadn't noticed. Roy Mustang, the Lieutenant Colonel, was actually out of the car. Usually the fire alchemist avoided rain like a plague. But there he stood, right next to the car and analyzing the situation. I merely gave him an unreadable stare; watching with questioning eyes as he brushed passed me, moving towards the odd pair. At that moment, I truly wondered what he was going to say. The Lieutenant was never one to be consoling.

It was then I realized there was nothing he could say.

At least nothing that would make the boy feel any better. I was right.

"It's a useless effort." His voice was cold and uncaring, the harshest I had ever heard it. But my curiosity slipped away, and before I knew it, my legs were walking dutifully forward - closer to the blood-stained wall. "It is impossible to rebuild a life form that has already lost its life already, no matter how good of an alchemist you are."

I ignored them. Hell, I didn't even notice how angry that boy was. How he lunged at the Colonel, wanting him to understand the pain that was overtaking his body. No, I merely stared unblinkingly at the wall behind them, wondering how strange the substance was. After all, it was completely pouring outside, and yet the blood remained imprinted bluntly on the brick. There wasn't even a smudge.

It wasn't fair, the way life worked. It was never a definite guarantee, but instead was always filled with constant surprises.

The chimera; girl and dog combined - they didn't deserve to die. Filled with such passion to live..no, they didn't deserve it at all.

The girl was so young. She and her dog, so carefree.

I shoved my wet hair over my shoulder. Riza was right; this _was_ the act of the devil. I couldn't understand why someone would want to..

As if on que, my body went rigid, feeling frozen to the bone. Enlightment was upon me in seconds, when I realized why Tucker chose to do it. It wasn't because it would help his career to continue being a National State Alchemist, but because of his curiosity. His need to fulfill a theory - an experiment.

To push the laws of science.

It didn't matter whether or not he used his daughter—his wife, or his dog. Or anybody for that matter. He just wanted to create a talking chimera, to make science move forward.

I grew pale. Was I the same as he was?

Something unpleasant swirled within my stomach. It was a mixture of alarm, disgust, and fear, because I didn't even know the answer to my own question. A part of me was screaming, saying that I couldn't possibly be low as Shou Tucker. There was no similarity between him and I - that I would never, under any circumstances, kill an innocent girl.

But then another part of me whispered a single word of doubt: Unless.

I could feel myself grow frantic and bewildered by even considering such a possibility. Immediately, I disregarded it.

"--You must accept this, even if you must force yourselves to, and move on."

"**ACCEPT THIS?!"**

I averted my attention from the wall, watching as Mustang grabbed the boy's hands, with an indifferent facial expression. The boy no longer struggled, but merely stood there—looking completely overwhelmed, lost, and confused.

"You have some goal you wish to accomplish, correct?" It wasn't a question, Roy's icy voice was evidence of that. "Do you have time to stand around and idle?--" I wondered what goal that boy could possibly have.

"Sir!"

Roy shook his head at the boy. "The rest is the Investigation Department's job. Get out the way."

I watched as the boy ran wordlessly from the scene. Hughes came into view.

"This is gruesome." He commented, his eyes locking onto mine. But my focus was only on that stained, brick wall. "Was this done by that serial murderer?" I was silent - taking a brief moment before shaking my head doubtfully. The Investigation Department starting to file in behind Hughes.

"No. I told you, he only goes after women." I responded in a soft monotone, "Plus, this one isn't sliced to death. In fact..It looks as if it exploded from the inside."

_It's the work of an alchemist. A damn good one too._

* * *

Review, please? & Thanks to those who do.

I know people have had concerns about the OC's involvement with the military. Note that she's hasn't done any important missions until now, only paperwork. Obviously, not as gifted as Edward which will fuel some hatred & some dramatic trantrums/arguments later. (Big hint there. But the event isn't going to happen anytime soon.)


End file.
